How To Say GoodBye Forever
by PrInCeSs4lIfE
Summary: Sad...Please RnR
1. Kelly's funeral

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Friends characters.  
  
  
  
Kinda Sad but please RnR  
  
  
  
  
  
It felt wrong. Why was the sun shinning so bright? Why were the birds singing? This wasn't supposed to happen on a day like today. Her baby sister Kelly's funeral. Where was the rain that would hide her tears?  
  
Emma glazed in the mirror at her cobalt blue eyes. Her blondish hair framed her rounded face. Beautiful like her mother is what her dad always said. It was true.  
  
" Emma c'mon." She heard her father call.  
  
She obediently followed the sound of his voice to where he stood at the front door. She felt the sudden urge to hug him. So she did. She held on to him tight he held on tight back. In her father's arms she felt safe like everything was going to be fine. The hug ended when her mother's heels tapped on the wood floors. Her mother quickly grabbed her father's hand as if she needed the support just to stand.  
  
" Here Em." Her mother said holding out her hand and motioning for Emma to grab it.  
  
Although she was sixteen, at that moment Emma wanted nothing more then to hold her mother's hand.  
  
Emma felt so out of place at the funeral. All her family was there with tears flowing down their cheeks. For Emma the whole thing felt surreal, as if was happening to someone else. A man spoke on how Kelly was in a better place where everything was fun and how they we're just supposed to accept that as fact. Emma glazed around her mother crying into her father's shoulder her father looking terribly mournful her Aunt Monica with tear welling in her eyes. The images blurred as tear's formed in Emma own eyes. She dapped at her eyes soon her would be her turn to speak. 


	2. Emma's Eulogy

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Friends Characters.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2 Emma's Eulogy  
  
  
  
Emma stood at the podium. She began to speak her voice was shaky,  
  
" Kelly was the sweetest girl in the world. She never said a bad word to anyone. She was the sunshine of my life. When I got home from school she was always there . waiting to hear about my day. Begging me to help her put make up before Dad got home. When she got sick she never asked why me? She accepted it and continued to be that sweet angel. I used to make up her little face everyday in the hospital and she would look in the mirror for hours. Being the good girl that she was she would always have me wash it off before my dad would come and see her."  
  
Emma's cheeks were wet with tears now and she could barely make out her last words.  
  
" I love you, Kelly. See you in heaven."  
  
  
  
So it was over, the horrible day Emma had dreaded for so long. Emma went to her room and striped out her black dress and put on sweats. Her bed looked so inviting. She plopped down and curled up in fetal position. Memories of Kelly flooded her mind. She still remembered the first encounter with her little sister, a long eight years ago.  
  
  
  
" Emma.Hurry we're going to go see Mommy today."  
  
Eight-year-old Emma bounded down the stairs. She had really missed her mother for the past few days. Although she'd enjoyed spending the night at her Aunt Monica's. Her cousins Joy and Grace were always so much fun. She brushed her blonde hair Mommy always told me to look my best at hospitals.  
  
  
  
Emma loved the elevator ride.  
  
" Daddy can we ride it again.Please!" Emma asked with a big smile on her face.  
  
"C'mon your Mom's waiting we'll ride it again soon."  
  
Satisfied, Emma followed her father down the hallway. The commotion of the busy hospital fascinated Emma. Her eyes followed the movement of the nurses as they rushed from room to room. Her dad turned into Room 122 and she followed.  
  
" Hi Em."  
  
" Mommy." Emma called as she ran to her mother's bedside.  
  
Emma hugged and kissed her mother liked she hadn't seen her for a year.  
  
" I missed you a lot, Mommy."  
  
" I know precious I missed you too." Her mother said, " Would you like to meet your new little sister?"  
  
Emma remembered her parents talking about this " little sister" since before summer came.  
  
" Sure."  
  
In her father's arms was her " little sister". Emma was fascinated by this little sister.  
  
" Can I hold her?" Emma asked.  
  
" Of course." Her father answered, " Sit next to Mommy."  
  
Emma crawled up on top of the bed next to her mother. She held her arms out, her father placed the little sister in them.  
  
" Wow she so small." Emma exclaimed, " What's name though, Mommy? It can't be little sister."  
  
"Her name is Kelly Ann." Her father told her.  
  
" Hi little Kelly. I'm your big sister Emma. We'll have a lot of fun together once you get bigger."  
  
Thanks 4 all the reviews! I hope u all like this chapter. More to come!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Friends Characters.  
This is back to the present from Rachel POV  
Chapter Three The Aftermath  
Rachel walked through Kelly's bedroom door. Nothing had changed since the day Kelly had been admitted to the hospital. Her Barbie's scattered the floor and her backpack leaned up against her dresser. Rachel bent down and picked up a Barbie. She began to cry as she stroked its hair. Kelly loved Barbie. She turned when she felt a hand on her shoulder.  
  
" Come here Rach."  
  
Ross had his arms open and Rachel literally collapsed into them.  
  
" Why Kelly? Ross, she was so young, she was my baby.. It's my fault this happened."  
  
Rachel cried harder and buried her face into Ross shirt.  
  
" This isn't anyone's fault Rachel. Life hurts.it just happens."  
  
" No Ross, you don't understand" Rachel said wiping her eyes.  
  
Rachel fell into his arms again in a fit of tears. He carried Rachel to their bed and laid her on it. He lay beside her. It only felt right to sleep Ross thought as he closed his eyes. Rachel, on the other hand couldn't sleep her mind wondered.  
" Mommy, I don't feel good." Kelly whined.  
  
" Baby girl, you have to go to school, now hurry up and get dressed."  
  
Rachel smiled at her youngest daughter who still wore her lacy pink nightgown and who's unruly dark curls framed her chubby cheeks.  
  
" Okay." Kelly agreed.  
  
Kelly dressed in blue jeans and a baby blue sweatshirt, and then headed for the kitchen.  
  
" Morning Kel" Emma greeted her little sister as she entered the kitchen, "You might get hot in a sweater Kel, It's September."  
  
" I'm chilly." Kelly replied chattering her teeth.  
  
" Whatever" Emma said, "Dad c'mon lets go."  
  
" See ya after school, Kel."  
  
" Bye Emma."  
  
" Ready, baby girl." Rachel asked  
  
Kelly nodded and followed her mother out to the car.  
Ross bit in his sandwich only to be interrupted by the sound of his cell phone. He quickly dropped his sandwich and answered his phone.  
  
" Hello. This Ross Geller."  
  
" Good Afternoon Mr. Geller," the receptionist said, " This is Meadow Grove Elementary School. You're daughter Kelly is running a temperature. She's with the nurse now, but we think she it would be best if she went home".  
  
" Of course." Ross answered," I'll come get her right away."  
  
Ross gathered his things and arranged someone to take care of his afternoon classes. He pulled into the school about 15 minutes later. He signed Kelly out of school and brought her home.  
  
" Daddy, I didn't feel good today."  
  
" I know, Sweetie," Ross answered, " Why don't you go lay down I'll bring you a Tylenol?"  
  
" Can I sleep in your bed? Please Daddy."  
  
" Sure baby girl." 


	4. Mac n Chesse

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Friends Characters.  
A few minutes later, Ross brought a glass of water and two children's Tylenol to Kelly. Kelly swallowed the pills and reluctantly drank the rest of the water at Ross's request. She soon fell into a deep slumber. Ross pulled the covers around her and kissed her forehead. He sat down on his side of the bed slowly and picked up the phone.  
  
" Hello. May I speak to Rachel Gellar?"  
  
" Ms. Gellar is in a meeting right now. Can I take a message?"  
  
" Yeah. This is her husband Ross. Can you tell her that her daughter Kelly is home sick today?"  
  
" Sure. She'll get the message as soon as the meeting is over."  
  
Ross got up slowly and headed toward the computer to work on his latest lecture. A few hours went by and Emma rushed through the front door.  
  
" Dad. What's wrong? I saw your car in the driveway."  
  
" Oh. Kelly was running a temperature at school."  
  
" Oh good. I mean she's okay right."  
  
" Yeah. She's sleeping right now."  
  
" Um, well I gotta get ready for cheer practice. We have to learn this extra long homecoming halftime today."  
  
" Well your Mom should be home soon, so I can give you a ride."  
  
" Thanks Dad. I'm gonna go and get ready."  
  
Rachel came through the door only seconds later.  
  
" Hi Ross. How's baby girl?"  
  
" She's asleep. I gave her some children's Tylenol a few hours ago."  
  
" Sorry I couldn't call you back. It's just we're swamped right now."  
  
" It's okay, Rach." Ross replied, " I'm gonna take Emma to cheer practice, so I'll be back."  
  
Ross stood up and picked up his keys.  
  
" Okay. Well I'll go check on Kelly. " Rachel said as she walked down the hall to Kelly's bedroom.  
  
" Rach. Kelly's in our room."  
  
" Right."  
  
Rachel turned around and headed the opposite direction toward her and Ross's room. She found her younger daughter curled up in fetal position with her thumb in her mouth. Rachel sat on the edge of the bed and petted Kelly's curls. She slowly felt her forehead. Kelly opened her eyes and looked up at her mother.  
  
" Mommy. You're hands are cold."  
  
" I'm sorry, Kel." Rachel said, " How do you feel, Baby?"  
  
"I feel a little bit better."  
  
" I'm glad. Are you hungry?"  
  
Kelly nodded and requested Macaroni and Cheese. Rachel went to the kitchen and began to cook.  
  
" How's she doing?" Ross asked as he walked in the kitchen.  
  
" She seems a lot better. It's probably just a 24 hour thing."  
  
Later that evening  
  
Rachel is helping Kelly put her pajama pants on.  
  
" Kelly," Rachel exclaimed, " You're legs are so bruised. What happened? Did you fall at school?"  
  
Kelly shook her head, " No."  
  
" I'm gonna ask Daddy later okay." Rachel told her, " Now c'mon lets brush your teeth."  
  
" Mommy," Kelly asked as they got into the bathroom, " Since I was sick today you brush my teeth for me."  
  
" You're so spoiled. I never brushed Emma's teeth for her when she was seven."  
  
As Rachel brushed Kelly's teeth she noticed little white spots on her gums.  
  
" Ross," Rachel called, " Come here and look at this."  
  
More To Come! 


End file.
